Ipod Shuffle
by the-english-rain-is-falling
Summary: Competition Story 2. Ipod Shuffle. Various Pairings.


**Ipod Shuffle**

Emergency-Paramore

I've seen love, and I've seen it end. It scared me knowing that someday, Lee, Neji, and I would fall in love. When Lee found Karin, I assumed it would end badly.

"Why don't you think this will work for him, Tenten?" Neji asked me, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"I've seen love die, way too many times when it deserved to be alive." I told him, looking out of the window. Lee and Karin were on the bench, talking to each other.

I, then saw Karin walk away and Lee's face falter.

"I think we have an emergency."

_((Yes, I hate you Regan, this story upsets me. I can't believe I typed it.))_

Complicated-Avril Lavigne

"Why are you so complicated?" I asked him as we left a party.

"What do you mean?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I see the way you act like somebody else. It gets me so frustrated." I told him shaking my hazel locks, making my hair messy.

"You're saying that I act different around my friends?" He asked me.

"I like you the way you are when we're talking together and you aren't all weird." I said grabbing his hands.

"I act weird." He started.

"Yes. You act weird." I said kissing him gently.

"Okay then." He said, kissing me back.

I smiled knowing I had him back, at least for now.

When I Grow Up

"Now I have a confession, when I was younger I wanted attention." I told the girls, Sakura snorted.

"It's technically not a confession if everybody already knew it." She said making everybody at the table laugh.

"Shut up billboard, but anyways, I said I wanted to grow up and be famous." I said ignoring Sakura's glares. They all nodded.

"Well?" Tenten asked me, her impatience clearing showing.

"I'm famous, Sai painted me and gave it to a modeling company. I am now a model."

Temari raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it."

Dance Hall Drug-Boys Like Girls

I'm all grown up, I am sixteen, I thought to myself.

I stepped into the room, candles were lit, mine and Sasuke's clothes hit the floor. Once we began, it felt like something wasn't right in his kiss. The room began to spin. I wanted to loose it all and I wanted to fall in love. It was too late to tell Sasuke, no. I was making a big mistake.

Later on, I found out I was sedated. Sasuke wanted some so bad he drugged me. Tsunade quickly checked if anything else was wrong. I guess that's what they call the dance hall drug.

Tell Me Something I Don't Know-Selena Gomez

Everybody tells me that I can't do anything right, I can't fend for myself. I was destined to prove them all wrong.

"You will never make it through the Chunin Exams. It's hard, you and Sari will fail. you both are failures." Baki told me walking into the gates of Konoha.

The Chunin Exams weren't easy, but Sari and I made it through. When we showed up Baki, Kankuro and Gaara were waiting for us. Kankuro picked up Sari and kissed her. Gaara nodded at me. Kiba then ran down the stairs and kissed me.

"It was pure luck." Baki growled then walked away.

Kiba smiled at me, "I love you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Who's That Girl-Hilary Duff

There were places we would go, at midnight. There were secrets that nobody else would know. Sasuke was famous for making girls fall for him. I was one of them.

He made me feel special, not like I was worthless. We began having sex. I didn't know that he would cheat. I walked in on him and a red head. _((Fuck you, Regan. Fuck you.))_

"Who's that girl?" I yelled in rage tears streaming down my face.

Sasuke looked at me then the red head without saying a word. _((Dammit, it's Sasori! It's a girl version of Sasori!))_

I ran out in tears, not watching where I was going. I bumped into Sai, he caught me as I lost my balance.

"Well, hello beautiful."

Simple Enough-Nevershoutnever

"This world is such a sad place and without your pretty face I'm sure it'll be much worse." I told Karin, grabbing her hands.

"I'm not pretty. I don't deserve you, you're too sweet." She said blushing a bright red.

"I know that you'll see someday that I can't live without you and I know what I say is true, because I'm so stuck on you." I told her.

"Quit it." She said blushing.

"I was in love from the first time I laid my eyes on you. I was in love from the first time I laid my lips on yours." I said making her blush even more.

"Lee!"

"And there's nothing I can do, I'm in love with you."

One of Those Girls

"I know you're the kind of girl you only care about one thing." I told Ino, a scowl on my face.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Who've you've seen, where you've been. who has money." I told her, the look of disgust replacing my scowl.

"Okay then. Whatever you think." She said laughing.

"I know what you're all about. I really hope Kiba figures it out." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"I figure what out?" Kiba asked, smiling at Ino.

"That's she's one of those girls that is nothing but trouble. Just one look and now you're seeing double. You'll be broken, she'll be gone." I told him.

"Why do you even care?" He asked me confusion flooding his expression.

"You're so blind." I said then walked away.

Ignorance-Paramore

I guess I'm a bad person. Nobody likes me. That why I made my own way.

"Karin has no friends." Suigetsu teased me.

"Ha, neither do you so shut up!" I yelled at him and threw a book at his head.

"So what? Judge me, but if you do sentence me to another life, will ya?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I am nobody's friend." Sasuke said walking into the room.

"I don't care. None of us are the same. Save the sappy emo crap for someone who cares Sasuke." I snapped at him. I then turned to Suigetsu. "You have one new best friend."

"Really? And who would that be?" He asked me, taking a drink of water.

"Ignorance."

Fallin' For You-Colbie Calliate

I don't know but I think I may be falling for him, dropping so quickly, maybe I should keep this to myself, waiting till I know him better.

"I'm trying not to tell you." I told Kiba my face turning red.

"Tell me what?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"But I want to, I'm scared of what you'll say." I said squirming in my seat.

"You shouldn't hide what you really feel from me." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm tired of holding this in my head, so here it goes. I've been spending all my time just thinking about you. I don't know what to do. I've been waiting all my life for someone like you. I think I'm falling for you." I told him my face beet red.

He blinked, "You like me?"

"Yeah, I do." I told him finally, my heart about to jump out of my chest.

"Well, I don't know. I'm crazy for this other girl." He said scratching the back of his head.

My face fell, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

He lifted up my chin, "And that girl is you Matsuri."


End file.
